


halloween hijinks

by ismycapsloudenoughforyou



Category: TRCNG (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ghosts, Kinda, M/M, Ouija, haha whoopsie, they ask for no profanity but i probably cussed somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismycapsloudenoughforyou/pseuds/ismycapsloudenoughforyou
Summary: In which Jihun wants answers and Jisung just wants to go home.





	halloween hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> brace yourselves, they're gonna be HELLA ooc and completely on accident
> 
> i did TRY though so please don't be mad just tell me where i'm wrong
> 
> also on some other bits literally i looked at wikipedia tell me if i fucked up PLEASE i'm literally begging you

“We should not be doing this.”

Jisung had been saying that for probably the last day and a half straight. One would think he’d have stopped by now, since the boy creeping around ahead of him with a Ouija board tucked under his arm still hadn’t listened.

“Yes we should, because who else is going to?” Jihun checked around the corner, looking like someone from a parody of a spy movie.

“The teachers probably, I don’t know! We shouldn’t be messing with this stuff.”

“Look, I did research. It’ll be fine.” (Jisung noticed he knocked on wood as he said that)

“You did less than a day’s worth. We’re messing in the occult here, what if we summon something?”

“Yeah, like what? The spirit of an angry old woman who flicks your forehead when you cuss?” Jihun crouched down, checking around a hallway intersection.

“Like a demon! This is serio- what are you doing?”

“I’m being stealthy.” Jihun laid flat on his belly, worming his way through the intersection.

“You- okay.” He was going to say  _ you look ridiculous _ , but thinking about it this wasn’t the strangest thing he’d seen. Now crouching on the other side, Jihun waved for him to join. Checking both ways for any security or custodians, he crossed the intersection.

But not on his belly, because he kind of wanted to keep that last shred of dignity, thank you.

“You’re gonna get us caught,” Jihun hissed.

“ _ I’m _ gonna get us caught?” Jisung asked, but the other boy was already moving, crouched in front of a classroom door and fiddling with the knob.

“Got it.” He pulled the door open. “Come on.”

The classroom was eerie in the dead of night. Even the cheery posters with cheesy motivational sayings seemed creepy. And the model skeleton their teacher had dressed up for Halloween really didn’t help the atmosphere any.

“You know what today is?” Jihun asked as he pulled the shades down over the windows.

“Halloween?” Jisung cleared a spot on one of the lab tables at the back of the room.

“No, that ended a couple hours ago.” He pulled the last shade down and moved over to Jisung, beginning to set up the Ouija board. “Today is the Day of the Dead. I read about it on Wikipedia.”

“You think that’s a trusted source?”

“Well I wouldn’t cite it on an essay but it’s pretty accurate a lot of the time.” Jihun pulled a stack of website printouts from of the box, setting them next to the board. Jisung squinted. “Anyway, Wikipedia says spirits come to visit the living world on November first, which is the second day of the festivities, and coincidentally,” he checked his watch, “it’s been November first for about an hour.”

“I thought it was the  _ day _ of the dead,” Jisung emphasized. “Singular.”

“Me too. But we were wrong.”

“And anyway, what does that have to do with what we’re doing?”

“Halloween, which is the mainstream spooky ghost day, has just ended. According to the Mexican tradition, the spirits have just begun to walk among us. I figured now would be the best time to contact the ghost and ask it to stop throwing erasers at me.”

Jisung felt his jaw drop. “ _ That’s _ why we broke into school in the dead of night? I told you, it’s probably Siwoo or Hyunwoo or one of the other back row kids!”

“I’ve been watching, it’s not,” Jihun insisted, setting the triangular planchette beside the board.

Jisung sighed. “Fine. So how do we do this safely?”  
“Well first we’re supposed to light candles.” Jihun took a couple out of the box and set them on the lab table, pulling a lighter from his pocket. “I could only find two at my house. They’re scented.”

“You’re sure they’re not going to set the fire alarms off and get us busted?” Jisung asked doubtfully, picking up one of the candles and breathing in the scent absently (it was vanilla).

“They’re tuned for heat, not smoke. We’re in a science lab, there’s going to be smoke sometimes.” Jinhun flicked the lighter, the flame finally catching on the fourth or fifth try. Jisung caught himself staring too closely and quickly asked a question to distract himself.

“What’s that one scented?”

“Apple cinnamon, I think.”

The distraction didn’t work. He needed a new plan. As Jihun turned to light the other candle, he lifted the first and checked the label. “Yeah. It’s apple cinnamon.”

Jihun finished lighting the candles and looked back up at him, then laughed. “Why are you glaring at the candle? Do you not like that scent?”

Embarrassed, he set the candle down, trying to think of an excuse. “No, I’m just tired.”

“Do you want me to hurry then?” Jihun shoved the lighter back in his pocket and placing the candles on opposite sides of the board.

“Please do.”

Jihun hopped up on the lab table, sitting cross legged and pulling the board onto his lap. “It said we’re supposed to balance the board on our knees, preferably touching.”

It didn’t sound that close until he experienced it in action. Hunched over the board, their heads were almost touching. Despite its purpose being to contact a ghost, it felt intimate.

“Okay, now we warm up the planchette and then we get started.”

“How do you warm up the planchette? Do we hold it over the candle flame?”

“No we just move it around on the board.”

“Sounds easy enough.” They moved it around in a circle. Well, it was mostly Jihun controlling it. “How do we make sure to get the classroom ghost and not a passing other spirit, or something evil?”

“We specify.” Apparently deeming the planchette sufficiently warmed up, Jihun stopped moving it. “And it said only one person should ask questions formally to the board, to avoid confusing the spirit.”

“So you’ll be asking the questions?”

“Yeah. And the other person just tries to keep their mind clear, because the mixing energies could break the connection.” Jihun glanced at him. “So don’t freak out or anything, and don’t take your hand off the planchette. If anything goes wrong, I’ll end the session. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said simply. “I trust you.”

Jihun flashed a smile. Jisung ignored the fluttering in his chest. They leaned over the board, and Jihun opened the session. “We ask of you no negativity and no profanity, only positivity, and we ask you to only communicate with us through the board and only the board, and that anybody here or near to us is not affected by anything negative.”

“Did you memorize that?” Jisung asked, eyes flicking up.

“Yeah.” Jihun slid the planchette over to the greeting in the corner. “Hello!”

“Hello,” Jisung echoed.

“Is there anyone who’d like to speak with us?”

They waited.

“It might take a couple minutes,” Jihun said.

“So do we have to wait in awkward silence until then?”

“I don’t know.”

They tried it. Time stretched on. Jisung wished he’d thought to grab his watch on the way out. Jihun’s was hidden by his sleeve, and the clock on the wall was never trustworthy. The planchette inched towards the  _ U _ , but he was pretty sure that was gravity and not a spirit.

“Is there anyone in this room who wants to talk to us?” Jihun tried again, a little louder. Jisung winced at his volume, sure that someone was going to hear and come running, but his concerns were quickly forgotten as the planchette began to move, halting over the  _ yes _ .

“That’s so cool.” The words came out breathless as he stared at the unassuming piece of wood.

“Do you haunt this room?” Jihun asked. It circled around and came back to yes. “Do you throw things?” It moved to no. Jisung resisted the urge to say,  _ I told you so _ . “Do you know who’s been throwing things?” It moved to yes, then slid across the board, pausing over each letter. They leaned over the board, reading each letter out loud.

“Kangmin?” Jihun asked incredulously. He straightened up abruptly and hit Jisung’s forehead with his skull. It took an inhuman amount of willpower to keep his hands on the planchette. “Shoot- sorry Jisung.”

“No it’s fine.” He shook his head. “Did you get all the answers you wanted?”

“Yeah.” Jihun turned back to the board. “Thank you for your help, spirit. Do you mind if we say goodbye now?”

The planchette slid to no, and then to goodbye.

“Thanks again, goodbye~” Jihun sang. Jisung echoed him. “Okay, we can take our hands off now.”

“Guess you really did know what you were doing.” Jisung rubbed his forehead as he spoke.

“Yeah. Is your head okay?” Jihun leaned in, setting the board aside. “I really knocked it.”

“It’s fine, just hurts a little.”

“How does one check for a concussion?”

“Hyung really, I’m not gonna get a concussion because you sat up too fast.”

“You’re sure?”

Their faces were so close. Jisung wondered if the other noticed. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“Okay.” Jihun sat back, and the tension cleared from Jisung’s chest, although it was quickly replaced by some kind of empty longing sensation. What was  _ up _ with him?

“I don’t mean to be overbearing or anything,” Jihun said, hopping off the lab table and starting to pack up. “I just worry about you.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Jisung hopped down and stacked up the papers, setting them in the bottom of the box. Jihun handed him a candle, and with a quick huff they blew them out at the same time. They returned the room to its original state and snuck back out of the school, heading for home.

“Do you ever want to do that again?” Jihun asked.

“What, use a Ouija board?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe.” Jisung’s eyes trailed over the jack o lanterns littering the sidewalk. Taking a chance, he said what he’d been thinking, “If I was doing it with you, yeah.”

Maybe it was the excitement of using a Ouija board and not dying, maybe it was that he’d basically been asleep for the past ten steps, but he didn’t remember who reached out first. All he knew was they were holding hands all of a sudden, and Jihun was smiling at him.

He’d do it a million times over if all of it led to this.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who apparently can't write for shit
> 
> yeah so idk what that was i just got bored one day and was like 'you know what i'm gonna do, write a fic about a ouija board' and then i guess these two jumped at the chance or something because this just kinda happened
> 
> anyway lmk what i did wrong so i can fix it either in this or in the future thanks my entire existence is based around constantly improving
> 
> also on my tumblr


End file.
